1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to autostereoscopy, and more particularly to an autostereoscopic display system and method without view jump.
2. Description of Related Art
Autostereoscopy is a technique for displaying stereoscopic images without use of special glasses, and is also known as glasses-free 3D.
A glasses-free 3D technique primarily uses lenses specifically designed to respectively magnify views that are interlaced on a display device. A display device adopting the glasses-free 3D technique may give an illusion of depth or make images appear to change or move as the image is viewed from different angles.
A viewer watching a present-day glasses-free 3D display, however, oftentimes perceives annoying discontinuity in vision while moving from one side toward another side of the display.
For the reason that conventional autostereoscopic system could not smoothly display stereoscopic images, a need has arisen to propose a novel system to overcome the disadvantages of the conventional autostereoscopic system.